


"Please who?"

by PrincessHES



Series: Teach me daddy [1]
Category: Directioner, One Direction
Genre: 1d, Anal, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom!Harry, BoyxBoy, Daddy Kink, Harry Styles - Freeform, Horan - Freeform, Liam - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis and Harry - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Payne - Freeform, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Student!Harry, daddy!louis, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson smut, louis - Freeform, niall - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, princess!harry, teacher!Louis, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessHES/pseuds/PrincessHES
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please..." He whined and shifted on the desk. It made Louis smirk as he moved his hand to Harry's now fully hard crotch, rubbing over it slightly, massaging him though the fabric making Harry release a loud moan.</p><p>"Please who?" Louis asked smirking as he rubbed Harry who's mouth hung open as he began pushing back on Louis hand, getting greedy; making Louis take his hand away.</p><p>"Please who, Harry?" He asked grabbing Harry's chin, holding him in place as he looked at him with a stern look. Harry's eyes widened and if it was possible he was now even more turned on by Louis dominance.</p><p>"P-Please sir?" He asked, he just wanted Louis hand back on him again but Louis just shook his head and smirked.</p><p>"You're not even close baby." He whispered.</p><p>- - - </p><p>Or where Louis is Harry's teacher.</p><p>Harry likes to watch said teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Please who?"

(I'm sorry if there's any incorrect grammar or spelling, English is not my first language.) 

\- - -

Harry sat behind the desk in class watching him, how he moved, the way his lips curved into a smile when a student replied with the correct answer to a question. How his wrist flicked at the end of a sentence when he wrote on the whiteboard with his delicate yet strong handwriting. He also watched the way he stood on the tip of his toes to reach the top of the board to create more space and whilst doing so his formal shirt lifted up and the small of his back became exposed.

Harry liked to just sit back and enjoy watching him, his teacher; Louis Tomlinson.

Louis had started working at Harry's school a while ago and was liked by the students because he was a good teacher and he taught in a fun and interesting way. He was also known for his good looks and being the schools hottest teacher; the only one to be honest. 

Louis had caramel brown hair that he styled differently from day to day. Some days it was put up in a quiff and other days he had it swept to the side with a few strands twisted in different directions above his right eye. He had cheekbones sharp enough they could cut though glass and eyes blue enough they'd blend into the oceans, reflecting sparkles from the sun. His body... there was many things you'd be able to say about his body but the best word for it would be fit. He was well trained and had toned arms, his back muscles flexed under his shirt every time he reached for something, his thighs were very defined and every edge of them were visible in the tight black jeans he always wore. Then there was his bum, is was perfectly round and perky, a bum anyone would dream about and no matter how many squats you'd do you'd never achieve this kind of behind because Louis bum was made by the angels sent from above.

There was no questioning as to why harry was physically attracted to him because Louis was a masterpiece, something someone would have drawn on a canvas; even better than that.  
His hands were aching to touch any part of his teachers body. But it wasn't only the fact that Louis was attractive that Harry took a liking to him, it was his way of speaking, how a got engaged with each student and that he actually really cared. He'd talk with you about your hobby's and wanted to know more about you as a person and in returned he shared information about himself. That was one of the reasons Harry was always open to talk about himself with Mr. Tomlinson, because he wanted to know more about his teacher. So far, what Harry knew was that he had five sisters and one brother; two pairs of twins. He played footie on his free time and he liked to hang out with his best friend Liam. He had done drama and loved singing, in fact he had once sung a little in front of the class after many requests and a few harmless blackmails and there was no denying that Mr. Tomlinson could sing. 

He had a voice made of gold and Harry wanted to listen to it forever if he could. Then one thing Harry had found out about Mr. Tomlinson was that he was single. How he found out about that was when Harry had denied a girl a date in Mr. Tomlinson's classroom before the class had started as Harry always was there 10 minutes before class started to get some alone time with his crush; and his teacher over heard and laughed at the whole thing after the girl shamefully left the room. After that they got talking about relationships and Mr. Tomlinson somehow hinted that he was single.

Harry had always known he was gay, there was no denying that, he was happy with it and comfortable in himself but he wasn't out yet as he didn't dare to tell people. The only ones who really knew were his sister, his mum and Niall who was his best friend since kindergarten.  
It wasn't at all that he didn't want to come out, he really did but he wasn't a popular person in school so nobody would care unless they were homophobic and then it wouldn't even be worth it to being with. He didn't want to just come out to be hated and then get nothing out of it. He was true to himself, he was true to the people he trusted and that's what mattered to him.

Mr. Tomlinson looked out at the class as they worked and caught Harry's eyes looking at him and just as quickly as their eyes met, Harry blushed and looked down into his paper and began writing which made Louis chuckle slightly causing a few strange looks from other students.

Louis wasn't blind, he could see the way Harry looked at him and even tho it was very wrong he couldn't help but feel honoured and a bit happy. He did think Harry was very cute and adorable and when he blushed it made him even more irresistible.

The bell rang and Harry looked up at the clock and smiled because this was his last lesson. He packed his things up as slow as he could and placed them in his backpack pretending he was organising it to save him some extra time in Mr. Tomlinson's classroom and hoping he'd be the last student out of the class. He made his way to wards the door when he heard someone call his name.

"Mr. Styles, please let me have a minute with you." Mr.Tomlinson said and smiled as he walked over to the door and closed it before Harry could get away when the last student exited.  
Harry blushed and nodded as he made his way back and popped himself up on the desk in the front row and watched as Louis sat down in his usual place.

"W-what's wrong sir?" Harry asked looking at his hands.

He was sure he'd get complains about doing bad on an assignment or something as he at times couldn't focus on anything else than on the way Louis licked his lips when he talked and it had, way to many times, given Harry a problem in his trousers to get rid off in the boys bathroom.

"Nothing is wrong Harry, don't worry." He chuckled and looked at Harry who was still blushing from being alone in a room with Mr. Tomlinson with the door closed and Louis couldn't help but smile.

"Then why am I here?" Harry asked. He wasn't really complaining but he felt a bit out of place.

Louis smiled and got out of his chair and walked around his desk and sat on it at the front so he was closer to Harry. "I just wanted to talk to you about concentration Harry, how is it going? The work you turn in is amazing, one of the best but in class you're... not really listening."

Louis smirked because they both knew what Harry was doing and that made Harry blush deeply, embarrassed about the whole thing because the look on Louis face said it all.

"I'm just distracted sir." Harry explained and looked up which was a mistake because Louis was stood there with his arms crossed, making his muscles flex a bit extra as he licked his lips, causing Harry had to switch a bit in his seat to get comfortable again. 

"What's distracting you?" Louis pushed, knowing it was wrong of him to play with Harry like this but he couldn't help himself, he loved seeing Harry blush; knowing it's because of him.

Harry just shrugged and looked out the window, seeing nothing but the top of the trees in the little forrest behind the school building. He bit his lip and looked down in his lap, happy that his semi hard-on wasn't visible. It was shameful that he could get hard from his teacher licking his own lips but Harry was a sexually frustrated 17 year old and who could blame him; Mr. Tomlinson was attractive.

"Am I distracting to you Harry?" Louis asked, pushing it a little bit further. "Please answer me truthfully." He added and it made Harry look up at him, meeting his eyes and he was lost. He was caught in Louis ocean eyes, drifting out with the ocean current they held. He nodded slowly and clenched his jaw. If he was embarrassed before he was even more embarrassed now; he had just admitted he was distracted by his teachers beauty. Louis smiled and stood up in front of Harry and placed a hand on his thigh, squeezing it softly. 

"You're such a great boy Harry." Louis said smiling. "A very pretty one." He whispered and now put his hand on Harrys cheek. Harry let his eyes travel to look at Louis hand placed on his face.  
Harry's whole body heated up quickly, Mr. Tomlinson was touching him... and called him pretty.

"W-what?" Harry asked looking back up at Louis, confused about the situation. Louis placed his thumb over Harry's plump, red lips and swiped it over his bottom one, watching how it sunk in slightly, making Louis smile. He moved his hand down to Harry's neck, his thumb tracing Harry's defined jawline.

"You're such a beautiful boy Harry!" He said looking into the green in his eyes. "To be very honest with you, you distract me as well. You sit in the back and look at be the whole lesson and I know that every time I turn around; you look at my bum." He said with such a soft voice. If Harry wasn't so embarrassed about that he was caught he would have noticed how Louis leaned in closer to him, their chests almost touching now.

Louis leaned in to whisper into Harry's ear. "And I love it, the attention and to see you get all hot and bothered without a single touch; it's exhilarating." He said slowly. Harry couldn't help the whimper that slipped from his lips and the growing bulge in his tight trousers. Louis smiled and leaned his forehead against Harry's shoulder and took a deep breath with closed eyes and once he opened then he had a full view of Harry's crouch from above and there was an obvious tent in them and it made him groan softly. He pulled his head up and looked into Harry's eyes.

"Are you scared Harry?" He asked, because he didn't want to make Harry feel like he was being used or pressured into anything; that's the last thing Louis wanted. Harry bit his lip as he nodded which made Louis pull away quickly. As quickly as Louis was about to apologise Harry stopped him.

"Not like that sir! You don't scare me, what you're making me feel is scaring me." He whispered. Louis smiled and nodded and reached his hand out for Harry to grab if he wanted to. 

"I understand what you mean, that scares me to." He said and looked up into Harry's eyes. 

Harry watched Louis carefully before he hesitantly reached his arm out and grabbed Louis hand which caused Louis to move even closer than earlier. He stood himself between Harry's legs, grabbed Harry's hands up over his and around neck where Harry happily locked his fingers then placed his hands on Harry's hips. Louis leaned his forehead forwards Harry's and they stood like that for a minute or two, just holding each other whilst smiling.

"Can I kiss you Harry?" Louis asked looking down at Harry's lips. They were so full and cherry red, making Louis mouth water with desire of feeling them against his own. That little sentence had shivers running down Harry's body, all hairs on it raised as he nodded.

"Yes please, sir." He whispered and placed his hands in Louis hair. "Kiss me." He said softly and tilted his head to the side as Louis did the same. Harry felt Louis lean in and soon their lips met which made Harry's breath hitch. Sure, he had kissed people before but this was something else; this was exciting.

Louis moved his lips against Harry's slowly as Harry did his best to keep up.  
Yes he had kissed before but not with someone like this, slow and... passionately. Harry pulled on the loose strands of hairs in Louis neck which made Louis moan into his mouth and it was for sure the hottest thing Harry had ever heard and it made him moan in return which made Louis giggle a bit against Harry's lips. When they pulled away Harry blushed even more, cheeks red and his breath uneven. Harry though it would end there and that Mr. Tomlinson had gotten what he wanted so he didn't expect it when Louis moved his lips away from Harry's lips to his jaw and down his neck. Harry tilted his head to the side and moaned when he felt Louis lick over the shell of his ear. 

"F-Fuck, Mr. Tomlinson." He moaned and tried to pull Louis body closer to his own in need of some friction but he didn't get any. Louis was enjoying the tender skin against his tongue and lips.

He began sucking a mark, nibbling a bit on the flesh to get better access and when he pulled away there was a string of saliva lining from his lips to Harry's neck and there was a dark purple mark placed right on the side of Harry's neck. Louis smirked at what he had created and leaned away a bit and looked into Harry's eyes that were full of need. 

"You're so fucking hot Harry, the things you do to me." He whispered as he ran a hand up and down Harry's chest, feeling his body; making Harry even more frustrated. 

"Please..." He whined and shifted on the desk. It made Louis smirk as he moved his hand to Harry's now fully hard crotch, rubbing over it slightly, massaging him though the fabric making Harry release a loud moan.

"Please who?" Louis asked smirking as he rubbed Harry who's mouth hung open as he began pushing back on Louis hand, getting greedy; making Louis take his hand away. 

"Please who, Harry?" He asked grabbing Harry's chin, holding him in place as he looked at him with a stern look. Harry's eyes widened and if it was possible he was now even more turned on by Louis dominance.

"P-Please sir?" He asked, he just wanted Louis hand back on him again but Louis just shook his head and smirked.

"You're not even close baby." He whispered and turned his head to the side. "Try again" He said.

Harry groaned and tried to come up with something else.

"Please master?" He said embarrassed again, for even thinking in that direction but Louis have him a quirky smile. "You're closer but not yet there, one last try or I'll let you go get that under control all by yourself." He said referring to Harry's boner. The though wasn't at all what Harry wanted.

"Please Daddy!" He said quickly, he just said something he had always liked and calling someone Daddy did it for him. He had realised when he once heard it in a porno and he came straight away.

Louis moved his hand back to Harry's crotch and grabbed it as he smirked. "Good boy." He praised and removed his hand and replaced it with grinds from his hips, making their cocks meet through fabric as he held Harry by the waist tightly.

They both moaned together in unison at the feeling it brought. Harry's eyes rolled back as he shifted one leg over Louis hip to get him impossibly closer, making Louis hitch Harry's leg around himself even more. He leaned in to kiss Harry one more time, this time it was more sloppy and needy. Their tongues met and they could for the first time taste each for real and it was incredible.  
Their mouths worked perfectly for each other, their bodies moved as on person as they did their best to get off on each other. Harry whimpered loudly as Louis kept rubbing himself against him, feeling as if he was gonna cum. 

"M-mr...Daddy, I- I'm gonna; can I cum?" He moaned into Louis mouth making him groan even louder

. For Louis, to hear that he made Harry say those words was incredible and it didn't bother him one bit that it was a bit to early, as they had just started in Louis mind; but he couldn't deny him of this orgasm so he nodded quickly.

"Cum for daddy, make a mess of yourself." He whispered dirtily into Harry's ear, biting his earlobe slightly and that little thing pushed Harry over the edge of ecstasy. 

"Fuck daddy, yes!" He groaned, doing what he could to keep quiet as they were still in school.

Louis swallowed the moans that only came out in very high pitched whimpers and it was like heroin to Louis, he wanted to hear it all the time and he craved it for the future. Harry blushed as Louis pulled away and looked at Harry then down to Harry's crotch where there now was a dark, wet stain. 

"You sound so beautiful princess." Louis told him and pecked his lips. "I understand if this is to much and you can always say no but do you want to continue this?" He asked softly. 

Harry looked up at Louis and nodded quickly. "Yes daddy, yes I do; so bad!" He said looking at Louis clothed bulge and reached for it but frowned when Louis stepped away. 

"Then so do I but not here, it's to dangerous." He said sadly. He didn't want to deny Harry of himself, it was something he wanted Harry to have, to feel and hopefully love. He brushed Harry's sweaty fringe out of his face and smiled.

"My place?" He suggested with a wink, making Harry blush, bit his bottom lip and nod quickly.

"Yes please" He answered. He was so confused of what was happening but he didn't care as Louis was inviting him home. They both obviously knew this was bad but how could something that felt so right be so wrong? Harry couldn't help it, he was so gone for his teacher and he wanted this more than he needed oxygen. He jumped down from the desk and suddenly he felt weak to his knees as his legs were shaking. Louis saw Harry's struggle and caught him into his own arms before Harry's legs would give away.

 

"Careful princess." He said and chuckled along with Harry who suddenly didn't feel as awkward around Louis as before. He felt as if Louis was safe, he knew this whole thing would end badly for Louis if it went wrong but that he was willing to take that risk meant something; that he wanted to be with Harry just as much as Harry wanted to be with him. Louis pecked Harrys lips before he made sure Harry was okay to be standing on his own and pulled away to get his things into his bag and swung it over his shoulder. Louis pulled something out of his jacket and handed it to Harry.

"These are my car keys. My car is placed on the left side of the parking lot, it's a black Audi. Unlock the door, get in on the passenger seat and wait for me, I'll be there in five." He told Harry who nodded. He started walking towards the door but turned around and walked over to Louis who looked up at him confused. Harry grabbed Louis by his tie and pulled him down for a kiss, smiling against his lips as Louis chuckled. "Go or this will not end right." He said to Harry who giggled and walked back to the door and sneaked out unseen by anyone.

He found Louis car quickly as it was one of the few cars left in the parking lot and he just stood there looking at it for a while with wide eyes. It was a nice car, one you shouldn't be able to afford on a teachers pay and the fact that Louis trusted him with it made him smile as he unlocked it and got inside; just how Louis told him to. The car smelt like leather and... car. It had tinted windows so he didn't have to worry about being seen inside his teachers car. He looked around in it only to find that it was rather neat, only one empty bag of McDonald's in the backseat that Louis probably had throw back there after eating it in the car. He waited for what felt like forever, for sure the longest five minutes of his life. It was as if he had time to think this whole thing though and about what was gonna to happen. Or more what he thought would happen as he didn't know what Louis had in store for him if he was honest; but he didn't care. Harry was invited to his teachers house after said teacher gave him the best orgasm of his life; and that by only rutting against him.

Louis ran across the parking lot towards his car and got in quickly, seeing Harry looking at him with a smile that made his stomach feel like it was full of butterflies and that was cliche, he knew that.

"If you want to you can pull yourself out of this, I won't judge you if you do." he reassured Harry who just shook his head and placed a hand on Louis thigh.

"I want to go with you, I promise daddy." He said comfortably. Louis groaned at that, nodded and twisted the key that Harry had already put in it's place to start the car and pulled out of the school residence. 

"I was hoping you'd say that baby." He smiled focusing on the road. He was not gonna crash when he had Harry in his car, he felt a need to keep Harry safe. 

Harry was still caught up in the sound of Louis groan after he called him Daddy and saw that his teacher was still supporting a boner so he smirked and moved the hand on Louis thigh a bit closer to it and it made Louis eyes widen and his body tense. So much for keeping Harry safe when Harry didn't seam to care.

"Baby, not when I'm driving." He whispered. He didn't want to deny Harry but he couldn't risk it, they were on the road. Harry just smirked and continued the adventure of touching Louis thighs that he had day-dreamed about for months.

"Babe, I'm warning you!" Louis said looking over at Harry who just kept his smirk and grabbed Louis crouch which made Louis moan but grab Harry's hand and pull it away.

"I said no Harry! You're not being a good boy for daddy." He said warningly and frowned. 

"I think I need to teach you a lesson in who's in charge here." He added with a smirk which made Harry look up at him with puppy dog eyes as to beg him not punish him but Louis saw that it was needed.

"I-I'm sorry daddy!" He said, not really meaning it, he didn't regret touching Louis but it was pretty easy to see though his act which made Louis chuckle and shake his head as he continued to drive them towards his house. The rest of the car journey was full of shifting in their seats, hand holding and secret glances, Harry wouldn't have it any other way.

"This is my house" Louis said as they pulled up to it and again, it didn't look like something a teacher should afford but Harry wasn't gonna ask Louis about money because he didn't care one bit about it. He just smiled and told Louis he liked it as they walked up to the door that Louis held open for Harry who stepped in.

He was in the middle of taking his coat off when the door closed and Louis pushed him up against a wall and began kissing his neck sloppily which made Harry moan louder then he intended to.  
He moved his hands up and down Louis back, scratching it slightly, making Louis groan and pull Harry's coat off his shoulders and let if fall to the floor. Harry somehow managed to take his shoes off whilst Louis bit and licked over Harry's collarbone.

"I want you so bad baby." Louis moaned into Harry's neck and reached a hand up to Harry's hair and pulled at it roughly. "But fist I'll have to punish you for not doing as I told you." He said looking Harry in the eye. Harry whimpered, he found that he loved when Louis pulled his hair, he just couldn't hold his moans back anymore.

"Up the stairs we go princess." He said smirking as he pulled away from Harry and led him up to his bedroom where a king sized bed was placed. The bed wasn't made from earlier that morning when Louis got up and it had a pillowed headboard, the bed was made in a deep mahogany wood and Harry instantly liked it.

"I want you naked and over my lap." He said and kissed Harry's shoulder and sat down at the end of the bed as he pulled his tie off and began unbuttoning his shirt, leaving it open but kept it on. Harry watched Louis who was watching him with nothing but need and lust in his eyes. Harry slowly pulled his shirt off over his head, curls bouncing as he did so. Louis licked his lips as he, for the first time, saw Harry shirtless and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He had a little tummy but he was still pretty muscular and Louis could only imagine what he'd look like once the baby fat was gone; not that he was complaining because he loved Harry's body how it was.

Harry blushed as he popped the button to his trousers and pulled them off his long legs, leaving him in his boxers in front of a man for the first time in this situation. He was a virgin but this felt right, Louis felt right and safe. Louis moaned as he saw Harry's the shape of Harry's cock though the thin, white fabric covering it. He saw the hesitation in Harry's eyes, wondering if Louis liked what he was seeing and Louis just smiled. 

"You're so beautiful, don't worry." he reassured and that was what Harry needed to take his boxers off slowly and look up at Louis who moaned. Harry had the pretties cock he had ever laid eyes on, it was long, shaved and very red at the tip that was dribbling pre-cum; which made Louis mouth water. Louis pulled Harry over his lap and watched Harry arch his back for him perfectly to make his bum stick up in the air. Louis ran a hand over it, loving the soft skin of it against the palm of his hand.

"I'll give you 20 spanks and you'll thank me after each one of them, understood?" He asked Harry who nodded quickly in anticipation, waiting for the first strike that soon came, making a loud slapping sound and then came the stinging. It caught Harry of guard, he didn't expect it to feel that much but as he was so horny his sense of feeling was heightened and it was a larger sensation that Harry loved.

"What do you say?" Louis asked and Harry snapped out of it and thanked him quickly and Louis continued and when they were on 13 it started to really hurt... a lot. Harry was trying not to cry out every time Louis hand landed on his bum but that failed and once they were on 16 Harry was sobbing into the bed, his cock leaking pre-cum onto Louis lap; messing up his jeans. Louis rubbed Harry's left cheek and slapped his hand down again; for the last time.

"T-Thank you daddy!" Harry cried and Louis pulled him up into his arms carefully and kissed away his tears carefully then rubbed Harry's cheek.

"You did so good angel, daddy's so proud of you." He praised and to Harry it made it all worth it, he loved when Louis called him sweet names and babied him like this. Louis swung him from side to side slowly and kissed his head. 

"I'm so sorry daddy!" Harry said, truthfully this time, he really did regret what he did because Louis told him not to and he should have listened.

"It's okay baby, I forgive you." He said and ran his hans up and down Harry's back slowly.  
Harry laid his head on Louis shoulder and let his legs wrap around Louis waist as he did his best to catch his breath but Louis was so close and there was an obvious bulge in Louis trousers that was poking Harry's bum and it made him squirm. He pulled back to look into Louis eyes and smiled as he leaned in and kissed him lovingly. The kiss quickly turned heated and their tongues worked together as Harry pulled Louis shirt off his shoulders and threw it to the side. He spent a good minute just watching and touching Louis chest, collar bones and arms, admiring the tattoo on lining over them.

"We need to go over some things Harry." Louis said and searcher for eye contact with Harry which he got quickly. Harry nodded confused of what Louis wanted to talk about. Louis pulled Harry onto the bed and laid him down on his back and then got on top of him, straddling his body. He ran a soft hand though Harry's hair as he began speaking.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked. Harry blushed and nodded slowly which made Louis smile. He didn't fear Harry's virginity, he was more happy it was in his hands to make sure his first time would be as amazing as it should be. Louis nodded and moved his hand over to Harry's nipples, running his fingertips over them a few times them began rubbing them between his fingers, making Harry whine and Louis smirk.

"Have you ever done anything, whatever it is, with anyone before?" He asked and this time Harry nodded. Louis raised his eyebrows and nodded for Harry to speak up.

"I-I blew a guy once... It wasn't the best experience I guess. He just left after and I never saw him again." Harry explain and it hurt Louis heart a little because he knew what it was like being young and used for pleasure and to get nothing out of it as all. Louis switched position so he was hovering over Harry with his body in between his legs. 

"I'm sorry that happened to you, I really am." He said and sighed. "I need you to be honest with me and say what you want, what you don't want and if I do something you don't like; tell me. I want you to feel as good as possible so theres nothing wrong with saying what you want and don't want; I take no offence to it." He explained. 

He didn't want Harry to do something he wasn't ready for, he didn't want to pressure him in any way at all. Harry just nodded and grabbed Louis neck, pulled him down and kissed him deeply.

"Daddy, I want you; I need you." He whispered and reached down between their bodies to Louis still clothed crotch and squeezed it softly; making Louis quiver and moan. Harry didn't know how Louis did it, he had been hard for at least an hour now and never once even tried to get Harry to touch him or touched himself. Harry unbuttoned Louis trousers which made Louis nod and help him take them off.

"I want to see you, please!" Harry begged. He wanted to see all of Louis, everything about him and the things people would say were flaws but to Harry; they would just be perfect.

Louis nodded and pulled away to stand up and take his trousers off. Harry sat up on the edge of the bed, in front of Louis body and watched him carefully, biting his red and swollen bottom lip. Louis chuckled and pulled his trousers off along with his boxers and stepped out of them. 

Harry was speechless. Louis hips were to die for, curvy and soft. His stomach was toned and with a happy trail leading down to his hard cock. Louis was big, bigger than you'd expect if Harry was honest and he loved it. He had some hair but it was still neat and well taken care of.

His cock curved upwards and it made Harry smile because that was always a good angle, it was thick and long with some foreskin covering the tip of it and Harry just wanted to kiss it. He wanted to feel Louis on his tongue and taste him for the first time.

"May I daddy?" He asked, wanting to at least touch it. Louis stepped closer and nodded slowly.

"You may princess, my pleasure." He said a little quirky.

Harry reached for it and wrapped his hand around it carefully, making Louis moan out loud which encouraged Harry to continue. He pulled the foreskin over the head of it and watched Louis pink head uncover, leaking and aching for something more. He ran his thumb over it and Louis grabbed a fist full of Harry's hair at the back of his head. Harry watched how it twitched in his hand and it made him giggle a little which was probably the cutest thing Louis had ever heard.

Harry looked up at Louis who was stood in front of him, their eyes met and Harry leaned in and kissed the tip of it as Louis watched him. 

"Fuck baby, you're doing so good." He said, tightening his fist on Harry's hair a bit. Harry smiled as he repeated the process of kissing it all over, the tip, the shaft, the root and his balls. Louis was whimpering thought the whole thing and when Harry wrapped his lips around the head of it, he did everything he possibly could to hold back from fucking Harry's mouth. Louis didn't want to ruin this as he knew Harry's last experience giving a blowjob wasn't the best. To Harry this was nothing like his first blowjob, this was fun and not filled with the fear of doing wrong. He trusted Louis because Louis trusted him. He looked up at Louis though his lashes as he pushed himself a little further down Louis shaft but pulled away when Louis hissed a bit.

"Sorry." Harry said looking confused. Louis just shook his head and smiled.

"Just watch your teeth princess, you're doing great." He said and nodded which made Harry smile and return to what he was doing before but this time covering his teeth with his lips and tongue.

"That's it baby, just like that." Louis moaned and threw his head back in pleasure then retuned to watching Harry who soon built up a pace of bopping his head up and down Louis shaft, gagging occasionally when he took to much and when he did that Louis pulled him off by his hair. The last thing Louis wanted right now was choke Harry, even tho that could be nice, this was about Harry doing something for the first time, the real way; not about being kinky.

"Babe, you have to stop or I'll cum." Louis warned in a moan and pulled Harry off. Harry smiled because he hadn't been going on for that long and Louis was already close; he took pride to that. 

Louis placed Harry on the bed once again, laid over him and kissed him deeply, tasting himself on Harry's lips. "I have to ask, do you want to continue this or is it enough for today?" He said softly as his forehead rested against Harry's.

"I want more daddy, I want all of it." Harry nodded eagerly and grabbed Louis biceps to pull him closer. Louis moaned when their cocks rubbed together and so did Harry.

"You want to top to bottom?" Louis asked. He hoped Harry wanted to bottom but if he didn't he would do that himself as he did enjoy both but preferred to top. He just could imagine what a beautiful face Harry would make as he entered him and that's what he hoped Harry wanted too.

"Bottom daddy, I wanna!" He said giggling, getting eager. Louis kissed Harry's forehead, smiled and nodded and reached for the bedside drawer and looked for a bottle of lube and a condom. 

"All four baby, I'll get you all open and ready for me." He said softly.

Harry smiled and did as he was told and placed a pillow at his face to rest against. He spread his legs a bit and pushed his bum out in the air for Louis, giving him the access he'd need to prep.

Louis found what he was looking for and when he looked back at Harry he had to grab the base of his cock and hold on to it so he wouldn't come right there and them because that was the sexiest thing Louis had ever witnessed.

"You're so pretty." he said looking at Harry's rim. It was pink and free of hair, just like the rest of Harry's body. he leaned down and gave it a wet kiss and a quick lick. Harry's whole body jumped at that, he didn't know it felt like that to have someones mouth there and he never expected himself to actually like it but man, did he like it. He wanted more of it, all of it and Louis sensed that.

"I'll eat you out properly later." He said and poured some lube onto his fingers and ran then over his baby's rim, getting it all wet and ready. He pushed down on the small of Harry's back so it would be easier for him to do this and Harry just followed, his arched back now even more curved.

Louis ran his fingers over the rim before looking at Harry for confirmation which he was given when Harry pushed back against his fingers so Louis pushing just the tip of it in, making Harry moan softly, loving the feeling of fingering but he craved so much more.

"I can take it daddy, done this to myself before." He said blushing a bit and that made Louis groan.  
The though of Harry fingering himself to get off was to good to be true and he wanted to see it.

He pushed his index finger inside smoothly and Harry showed no sign of discomfort yet.

Louis couldn't help himself from moaning as he felt how tight Harry was, just like a virgin and he felt excited about giving Harry something new, something he didn't know. Harry was smooth and warm, perfectly sculptured inside out. Louis pushed a second finger in after his first finger had no resistance anymore and Harry threw his head back and pushed himself onto Louis finger. 

"F-fuck daddy, feels so good." he whined into the pillow, curls falling over his forehead; sticking to it form the sweat he had going. Louis kissed Harry's lower back as he began pumping his fingers in and out at a slow pace, making sure not to hurt Harry in any way; he wanted him to enjoy it.

When Louis added a third finger Harry made a face of being a bit uncomfortable so Louis stilled his fingers and waited for a 'go' sign from Harry who clenched and unclenched around his fingers. Louis felt bad for Harry so he moved the tips of his fingers downwards where Harry's prostate was located somewhere and found it pretty fast. He pushed down on it and the moan that fell from Harry's lips where something of the most beautiful thing Louis had ever heard, he wanted to record it and replay it for the rest of his life.

"There daddy, more please!" He moved loudly and pushed down even more this time, trying to fuck himself onto Louis fingers. 

Louis smirked and did it again, he wanted to hear Harry's broken and needy voice. After a while Harry's arms gave out and he laid down on his tummy, still arching his back as he began grinding down onto the sheets for release so Louis pulled his fingers out; much to Harry's disappointment. Harry wanted more, he needed to feel that again so much it hurt.

As said, he had fingered himself but he could never really reach that far to find his spot so the sensation was all new to him. Louis grabbed the condom he had placed on the bed earlier and opened it with slight difficulty from his lubed up fingers but soon got it out and onto his aching cock, moaning at the touch he was giving himself as he did so.

"On your back princess." Louis said and patted Harry's bum softly and quickly Harry rolled over and spread his legs for Louis to fit between them. "If you want to stop, if it hurts to much or you regret it; tell me straight away." Louis said and harry just nodded.

"Daddy please just... fuck me." He whimpered and held his hands around Louis neck, grabbing his hair and pulled on it slightly which confirmed to Louis that he was good to go.

Louis aligned himself up to Harry's rim and pushed the tip of it in, he placed his hands one each side of Harry's head, looked into his eyes as he moaned. Harry's mouth hung open in pain, pleasure but most of all; satisfaction. He wanted it so bad and now that it's happening it was so much and he could feel the size of Louis pushing into him, bit by bit; stretching him open around Louis cock.

"You're so tight baby, daddy's so proud; you're doing so good." Louis moaned into Harry's ear softly.

Louis felt amazing, just how he imagined it; better even. He never wanted to be anywhere else, he wanted to be with Harry; inside of him and over him. Harry pulled Louis down for a deep kiss once he bottomed out and gave Harry time to adjust. Their tongues met in a sloppy yet passionate kiss, lips moving along each other like a brush against paper; smoothly and perfectly. After about five minutes Harry had taken enough deep breaths to relax as he nodded for Louis.

"I'm fine daddy, you can m-move." He moaned in a high pitched voice and Louis nodded as he began grinding forward slightly then back again, over and over; their moans matching the pace of Louis hips. 

The feeling of being like this with Harry was more than he had ever felt with anyone else, this was what he always had been missing and he felt whole, perfectly placed with Harry.

His hips started moving a bit faster and Harry whimpered as he grinned back against Louis, needing to feel more, all of it; in the right place and right now.

"T-There daddy!" He screamed as he threw his head back. Louis smirked and realised he had found Harry's prostate. He took a hold of Harry's hair and pulled on it as he began snapping his hips harder and faster than before, making Harry scream out louder than ever before; making sure that Louis neighbours would know that his daddy knew what he was doing, that he knew how to fuck Harry senseless. Louis leaned down and began sucking and biting on Harry's neck, marking him as his own and his alone. Louis then moved his hand over to Harry's throat and pushed down, not to hard but enough to make it hard for Harry to catch his breath as he started moving even harder and faster.

"Like that baby? Daddy using you like this?" He hissed as he intently looked Harry in the eyes, making sure to not break eye contact. Harry just nodded as his body shook with each thrust Louis made, his cock rubbing over his stomach so he reached for it and began jerking himself off as Louis hips kept going but his hand was quickly slapped away.

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" He asked and turned his head to the side and Harry shook his head. Louis nodded and smirked. "I'll let this one slip; not again!" He said warningly, never stopping his moving hips. The sound of Louis' groans, Harry's whimpers, cried, screams and moans, skin being slapped together filled the room and it was like music to Louis ears.

"D-daddy... I'm close." Harry said as Louis had let go of his throat so he could breath.

Louis chuckled and grabbed Harry's cock and turned it to the side and kept moving, chasing his own orgasm so they could cum at the same time. Harry looked at Louis confused as he couldn't cum with his cock placed like that.

"You cum when I want you to." Louis groaned filthily. Harry hated to admit it but being used and dominated like this made himself proud, because he was the reason for his daddy's moans. Louis hips started to move more sloppily as he let go of Harry's cock.

"Cum for daddy." He whispered and fucked Harry harder and faster than before which pushed Harry over the edge, his cock shooting cum all over his tummy and Louis chest. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as pleasure he never knew took over his body that started shaking and jerk in different ways. Louis was not close after, he let out a loud groan as he emptied himself into the condom. Their moans were in sync and their lips occasionally met as they tried to catch their breaths after the best orgasms of their lives. Louis never knew sex could be this good and Harry didn't know anything else but he loved it and didn't believe it could get much better, this was his perfect and he wouldn't want his first time in any other way or with anyone other than his daddy. Louis collapsed on top of Harry after he pulled out and ran his hands through Harry's messy hair.

"You're amazing." he told Harry, who in returned and blushed as he hid his face in Louis neck. "And we're not done yet." He added with smirk and pulled away, much to Harry's confusion.

"What, why?" He asked as Louis kissed down Harry's chest, avoiding the stains of cum placed everywhere on his tummy as he looked back up at Harry who had popped his body up on his elbows. Louis gave him a soft smile and stuck his tongue out to lick up some of Harry's cum and to Harry, it was so sexy and he just watched how there was a string of cum lined from his tummy up on Louis tongue.

"I said I'd eat you out, I better keep my promise, right?" Louis asked and Harry nodded his head quickly and brought a hand down to Louis hair and pulled at it which made Louis understand that Harry wanted him to as much as himself.

He licked up all the cum there was on Harry's body but didn't swallow as he pulled away quickly and flipped Harry back onto his stomach again and speed Harry's cheeks apart, revealing his swollen and gaping hole. Louis put the tip of his thumb over it and felt Harry clench quickly, at the same time as he whiled loudly. Harry was so confused as he didn't know why his body was reacting how it did. He wanted Louis to eat him out, he really did but his body was going on overdrive and he automatically pulled away which Louis was prepared for as Harry was overly sensitive. Louis pulled Harry's hips up and pushed his upper body down and started dribble Harry's cum that he still had in his mouth down into Harry's gaping hole. Harry waited for something and when he felt something wet and warm slide inside himself he looked back at Louis who had Harry's cum hanging from his lips, downwards and into Harry's body. Harry moaned so loud, because if that wasn't the hottest thing he had ever seen or could imagine; he didn't know what would be. Harry reached around his body and grabbed his bum and spread his cheeks apart for his daddy.

"Daddy, m-more." Harry whimpered and began wiggling his bum slightly as he smirked and Louis just smiled, leaned down and gave Harry's rim a wet kiss; much to Harry's approval. Harry pushed back onto Louis face roughly and Louis began licking over the clenching rim, making sure all cum that he couldn't get inside slid in with a little help from his tongue as Harry's hands grasped a hold of the pillow. His moans were as before, loud, broken and beautiful in every way. Louis pulled away and blew some air on the rim, creating a coldness to wash over Harry who just shivered and whimpered softly. Louis smirked as he watched Harry react to how he did him good. He loved the taste of Harry, he loved the sounds Harry made; he loved everything that had to do with Harry.

"Taste to good princess." Louis hummed against his rim which caused vibrations to ride though Harry who had started grinding his hips down against the bed again. He couldn't help it and he didn't care that he looked pathetic, needing some sort of release in desperate attempts. Louis reached a hand around to Harry's cock that was, once again hard and leaking which caused Louis to chuckle slightly but continued to fuck Harry with his tongue. He wasn't afraid to get messy so he slurped and licked at Harry's rim, rubbed and fondled his cock, all to help Harry reach his third orgasm on the day; knowing it would be the most difficult one.

"Daddy, I-I can't... I-ahh-it's, fuck!" Harry moaned, so lost in sensation of pleasure and being taken care of. He had no energy left in his body to do anything but he needed to cum again because he was so close to the edge but yet so far away at the same time. Louis knew Harry was struggling, feeling as if he couldn't cum, as if it was impossible so he pulled away which made Harry annoyed.

"Sit on my face." Louis suggested and he laid down where Harry once laid, head on pillows as he helped Harry straddle his chest. "Place your hands on the bed's headboard, and just sit down without worrying about me not being able to breath. And you have permission to touch yourself."

He explains to Harry who nodded and did as told, he held onto the headboard roughly and sat down on Louis face, moaning once everything fell into his place and Louis began licking into him. Louis spread Harry's cheeks open once again and licked his rim open from clenching and slowly the cum that Louis had let slip into Harry started to dribble out into Louis mouth and the feeling of it made Harry grind back onto Louis face as he pumped his cock; moaning softly.

"Ah, daddy I'm gonna cum." Harry said with tears rolling down his cheeks. He was overwhelmed with the feeling of everything and he couldn't hold back anymore so he came, he came all over Louis pillowed headboard, hair and his bed as well onto his own tummy and hand. 

Never once did Louis stop his mouth from moving as he helped Harry though his orgasm but soon Harry started shaking and his body pulled away from Louis quickly as he just couldn't take more stimulation. He had gotten to much more than he had ever imagined and he loved it. Louis helped Harry get off and laid him down on the bed carefully, kissed his head and got down beside him; pulling Harry's body into his own and smiled as Harry rested his head on Louis chest.

"Thank you daddy." He whispered and blushed. He didn't know why he was blushing as he was in no way embarrassed around Louis and probably never would be again. Louis just played with Harry's hair and smiled slightly at how cute the scene was; he couldn't be happier.

"Thank you too princess." Louis answered, holding onto Harry.

"I never though you were gay..." Harry said after a few minutes of comfortable silence and both of them chuckled loudly.

"Well, surprise, surprise." Louis said and smiled. "I'm as gay as they come." He said and pulled Harry's hand up to his lips and kissed each of his knuckles softly.

"Well, don't get me wrong, I'm glad! But why me?" Harry asked confused. He wasn't he hottest guy in school, he didn't have the best body or the prettiest face; yet Louis wanted him here in his bed.

"You're perfect Harry. I know it's wrong but in my heart it feels right and I didn't want to ever have to let you out of my arms, I want to protect you forever. It's stupid; I know that. But it's true." He said.

Louis never really talked openly about his feelings like this but with Harry it was easy, very easy.

Harry roles over to his stomach, head still on Louis chest as he looked up into Louis blue eyes.

"I've had a crush on you since you started." He said bluntly and giggled a bit. "The moment you walked into the room... I don't know; it all felt strange." He said and kissed the first letter of Louis chest tattoo.

"Strange in a good way or not?" He asked, frowning slight and Harry looked up and him and quickly replied. "Good, always good." He whispered against Louis skin.

They laid there, touching each others bodies, exploring every edge, perfection and imperfection. They were so lost in love and touch of how amazingly it worked for them; how everything felt natural.

"Was that good for you? Or was I to rough?" Louis asked. He knew that maybe he should have been more gentle with Harry as it was his first time but he was dominant and he couldn't hide it, especially when Harry submitted to him the way he had this evening.

Harry frowned and shook his head.

"Tonight was amazing Louis, you're perfect and I couldn't ask for more or less." He said. He was being honest, Louis did him just how he wanted to be done. He wanted to be with Louis this way and in many other ways.

"I'll make love to you tomorrow." Louis said. "If you'd let me of course." He added quickly which caused Harry to chuckle but nod. "Yeah, I'd love to... And then I want to top." He said with a smirk.  
"If you'd let me of course." He said and raised his eyebrows as he repeated Louis words.

Louis giggled and leaned in to kiss harry. "Yeah, I'd love to." He said in a deep voice like Harry's to impersonate him but it kind of failed which made Harry gasp and slap his cheek softly in a joking manner which caused them both to laugh together.

"What are we now?" Harry asked. He was hoping Louis would want to be with him, to never let him leave and to hold him though the night. To love him and to hold him as their bodies were like made for each other. They fit perfectly and Harry knew that their personalities would complete each other.

"I don't want to let you go... ever." Louis said sadly. "I understand if it's to much to ask and that you don't want the same thin-" Louis was cut off by Harry's lips on his, moving softly and carefully.

"Don't even start that sentence. I do too." Harry said softly and laid his head back on Louis chest again and smiled into Louis then wrapped himself in Louis protective arms.

"I'll quit tomorrow then... I'll find a job at another school." Louis said smiling and Harry looked up at him smiling as he knew; Louis and him would be together. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it xx - K


End file.
